The Order of Things
by Adarian
Summary: Following the confrontation on Haven, Tabris and Sten finally work out who serves who on a very wintery day in the forest. Written for a kink meme request


TW: Blood

Tabris was too angry to speak as she stormed out of camp. The fight still hung in the air, the words too harsh, too near. It was enough that everyone else had doubted, that the human lords had looked down at her so in Redcliffe. But him…

Sten had barely said a word against her, despite his displeasure with most of their company. Never praise, but little criticism. And now, to call her out in front of their crew, to claim that she was losing her way…

Perhaps she even feared he was right

She neared a frozen creek, bowing her head as she took off her helmet. It was too cold to bathe properly, but she wanted the dragon's blood off her face. She broke through the ice, taking a little of the water trickling beneath into her hands. Tabris took a deep breath as she washed her cheek, not looking up as he heard his footsteps in the snow.

"This country is too cold for you to be bathing in ice," Sten replied, "You will catch your death, Warden. You should return to camp."

Tabris stood, raising an eyebrow, "Did I give you leave to follow me? Or am I never to have a moment without your insistent commands?"

"Only if you keep making such foolish decisions."

"I didn't realize you were suddenly the Grey Warden here. If you remember correctly, you backed down earlier. Too afraid to fight a girl? Have you decided I'm finally a warrior after all?"

Sten bowed his head, "You know I respect you."

"Oh?" Tabris said, wrapping her furs back around her, "You have a funny way of showing it. Or did you treat your Beresaad the same way? You didn't seem to in the Fade."

She could see Sten's hand bunch into a fist and she knew she went too far. Yet she could not help but keep going, amazed that she was getting under the giant's skin.

"You expect too much of me, Warden. I will not follow you as you lead us to our deaths. There are things more important. If you wish to insult me, that is your right, but I do not have to stand here to witness it."

She could have sworn she saw him shiver as he turned from her.

"I would not have expected you to be a coward," she called softly.

Sten growled under his breath as he looked over his shoulder, "You know nothing of heroism, Warden. What great feats have you accomplished? Do you truly wish to fight me? I will not be so kind as I was on the mountain if you insist."

"You call that kindness?" Tabris snorted, "You embarrassed me in front of my men. You could have shared your concerns in private, you could have talked to me, Sten. I thought you respected me, I thought you cared about me."

Sten stepped towards her. For the first time, Tabris realized how much larger he was. He could crush her in his hands without hesitation. She stepped back, hearing the ice crack around her foot.

She grabbed the dagger in her boot, holding it in front of her as he neared her. He let the tip pierce into his leather armour, his violet eyes looking down into hers. Tabris watched anxiously, thinking she saw him lick his lips.

"Put the blade away, Warden," he said quietly.

"Step back," she commanded as he stepped onto the ice with her. She tried to move the blade to his throat as he swept her unto the ice, pining her underneath him. She lunged forward, cutting into his hand. He grasped the back of her hair, his blood staining her cheek. Without warning, he kissed her hungrily. The ice burnt into her skin as warmth spread through her lips. She held on to the knife still as she kissed back, her other hand reaching for a shard of ice. She slashed it across his cheek, his face body shuddering above her.

Sten looked up, his eyes meeting hers again, his other hand coming to touch his cheek. A quiver ran through her body and she kissed him, her blade coming to his throat.

Sten growled as his hand trailed down to her stays, "End my life then, end my life or let me serve you."

She nicked his throat, a trickle coming down his skin. She threw the blade away and he grabbed her hips, pulling her bare legs out onto the ice. She ripped off his own coverings until he pushed her into the ice. She cupped his face as her skin burnt, his fingers digging into her legs. She kissed him as she pulled down his pants and pulled him towards her. He wrapped his fingers into her hair, his body covering her entirely as he thrust into her.

Tabris screamed out as he pumped into her. It was too much, too hard, but she could not stand to tell him to stop. Her ass burnt against the ice, more so when Sten reached around, his hands grabbing as he pulled her towards him. She was tiny in his hands and she felt he might tear her apart. Yet as he looked at her, his lip snarling, she realized that was exactly what she wanted.

She came unexpectedly, shaking and shivering beneath him. Sten grunted, his eyes closing as he followed, sputtering deep inside her in a way that ached. They lay there for a time, the wind whistling around them, the snow falling gently. They dressed, moving off the crackling ice.

Tabris touched his wounds and apologized. He shook his head.

"You needed to establish dominance," Sten replied, "You have reminded me of my role. To follow you. To serve you."

Tabris blushed, "Is that usually how Qunari establish dominance?"

"There is usually less copulating afterwards," Sten admitted, "That was…unexpected. But not unpleasant. It was better than I could have anticipated."

"It was my first time too," Tabris replied quietly.

She could have sworn she saw the trace of a smile on his lips and she smirked, another shiver going through her body.

"Next time," Tabris replied, his cloak going around her shoulders, "Please bring your concerns to my attention indoors."

"I will try."


End file.
